The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device package including an ultraviolet light emitting diode.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) may constitute light emitting sources by using compound semiconductor materials such as GaAs-based materials, AlGaAs-based materials, GaN-based materials, InGaN-based materials, and InGaAlP-based materials.
Such light emitting diodes are packaged as a light emitting device package that emits beams of various colors. Light emitting device packages are used as light sources in various fields for displaying colors, e.g., lighting displays, character displays, and image displays.
Particularly, ultraviolet (UV) LEDs emit rays of a wavelength ranging from about 245 nm to 405 nm. Of these, rays of a short wavelength have sterilizing and purifying functions, and rays of a long wavelength may be used in an exposure apparatuses or a curing apparatus.
However, UV LEDs generate a large amount of heat while emitting light, which causes a defect and degrades operation reliability. In addition, when a package size of UV LEDs is increased to improve heat dissipation efficiency, integration efficiency and economic efficiency are jeopardized.